I Want to be a Warrior
by WarriorsFreak
Summary: A random poem, because fantasy is sometimes better than reality. And don't we all just want to escape sometimes?


**Disclaimer:**

I do not own Warriors, and I never will.

* * *

**I Want to be a Warrior**

by **WarriorsFreak**

To be a warrior is tough,  
to see how they see,  
to breath what they breath,  
that is the way to be.

Though that life I know not,  
I wish with all my heart,  
that StarClan will one day accept me,  
and from this world will depart.

This world I will depart,  
for one that I really want,  
no more horrible pain of them,  
of their laughter of cruel taunt.

My life was never easy,  
but don't get me wrong,  
life isn't aways mice and moonshine,  
but my life, is like a shattered song.

Hard notes hit the wall,  
as the soft ones are overcome,  
hard notes trip the soft ones,  
and making it impossible to be heard for some.

I want to live the life a warrior.  
There my heart holds true.  
Where I may run through the forest,  
like a bird through the sky flew.

I want to breath the air of a warrior,  
and scent everything I can.  
I want to feel the ground under paw,  
and be part of the battling plan.

I want to see the way a warrior sees.  
Bright day and dark night.  
See the mice scurry around,  
and the birds taking flight.

I want to find the love of a warrior,  
and feel like I truly belong.  
I want to have the true family,  
and my life will be a perfect song.

Though the hard notes may play,  
I will survive that life much better.  
Through snow or heat,  
rain or shine, in any kind of weather.

I want to see my warrior friends,  
if only for a moment.  
I want to see the leaders past,  
and the orders that they sent.

Each rule was strong and different,  
each with hardship and bliss.  
From the moments to eating mice,  
and being afraid of the adder's hiss.

I want to live the life of a warrior,  
from kit to maybe leader.  
A strong warrior would be fine.  
I want to be a true seer.

I'll see everything I can,  
from my eyes opening in the nursery,  
to the Clan boundaries,  
to the fights with pure fury.

I want to be a warrior,  
living life to its fullest,  
to know what it is like,  
that would be the coolest.

I may be even medicine cat,  
to hear what StarClan may share,  
knowledge and wisdom,  
that's something for which I care.

Maybe I could be a queen,  
taking care of kits,  
finding someone to be mates,  
and then taking care of the scruffy bits.

I may become deputy,  
and help my Clan through and through,  
though when my leader dies,  
I will know what to do.

I leader is the strongest,  
but also, in most cases, the most wise,  
brave and strong, smart and gentle,  
that would get me into the sky.

And if I live to grow old and wise,  
and elder I shall become,  
telling stories to young kits,  
and being grumpy to some.

I want to meet Firestar,  
Sandstorm, Graystripe, and the rest.  
Cinderpelt would be great,  
but I want to meet them all, the best of the best.

I may be a warrior of ThunderClan,  
and be strong and brave.  
I will run through the undergrowth,  
and my life for another will I save.

I may be of ShadowClan,  
wily and proud.  
Our lives separated,  
but one yowl strong and loud.

Could I be of WindClan?  
One of the fastest?  
Not weak at all, but not as strong.  
But for me would that be the best?

Or finally maybe RiverClan?  
Could swimming be my life?  
Eating fish from the river,  
through happiness and strife?

I want to be a warrior,  
with all my heart it's true.  
From every moment of the day,  
Until my time is due.

I'll live among StarClan,  
and learn what I never knew,  
I might be better there,  
Possibly give a life or two.

But my life as a Twoleg,  
is one I really do dread,  
my life as a Twoleg isn't one I want,  
as I've clearly said.

I want to be warrior,  
is that to much to ask?  
I want to be a warrior,  
where in the sun I will bask.

To be a cat is what I want.  
It's true with all my heart.  
I want to be a warrior,  
of the Clans, and my Twoleg world I may depart.

I'm tired of the Twoleg life,  
and I know kittypet isn't for me,  
but what is, is a warrior life,  
that's what I want to be!

I am a Twoleg now,  
but I hold the heart of a cat,  
a warrior from the Clans,  
not a kittypet lazy and fat.

I want to be a warrior.  
That's all I really want.  
Dreams don't just work for me,  
but hurt from the haunt.

Haunt the soul and heart,  
for more and more want.  
I'm tired of this world I know,  
I'm tired of the taunt.

But until I figure a way out,  
I will remain Twoleg.  
For that was how I was born,  
no matter how much I beg.

But inside of me,  
a warrior is roaming free.  
Ready to be let loose,  
into the Clans where it needs to be.

My soul and heart it runs through my veins,  
crying to get out.  
I let go from time to time,  
making me want to shout.

I know there is a Tigerstar  
hidden somewhere deep.  
A good warrior he was,  
even though his blood did seep.

I know I have a Firestar though,  
where truth and honor lies,  
I want to be a warrior,  
in my soul the warrior cries.

One day I will join them,  
but for now I must wait.  
One day I will join them.  
I know it is my fate.

* * *

Wow, even I was surprised.  
That was the best poem I've ever written!  
And it only took me thirty minutes.  
I hope you liked it.  
Review please!


End file.
